


Drop the Beat

by NevaRYadL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also uses the worst (read best) flirty lines, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Trans Lúcio Correia dos Santos, zenyatta is a goober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Tumblr request for Lucio/Zenyatta smut with trans Lucio





	Drop the Beat

Lúcio sighed as he relaxed to the gentle touch ghosting over his lower belly and hips, craning his body out on his boyfriend that he was laid out on. Zenyatta hummed softly as he gently touched and stroked along Lúcio’s skin, craning his neck to nuzzle at the side of Lúcio’s neck and face.

“Man, I don’t know how you keep so warm,” Lúcio sighed dreamily.

“What is the charming expression? ‘Because I am so flushed with love for you’?” Zenyatta hummed with a slight chuckle in his metallic but soft and melodious voice.

“Oh jeez Zen, that was…” Lúcio groaned but with a hard and heavy blush.

“Hmm?” Zenyatta hummed, always playfully smug about making Lúcio blush, ‘even if it was easy’ as the man would say.

“You’re so cheesy,” Lúcio relented. “I love it.”

“Mmm and I quite love you, dearest,” Zenyatta chimed ever so sweetly.

Lúcio ended up blushing harder still, groaning deeply as Zenyatta just chuckled against his ear, nuzzling against the junction between neck and shoulder softly. Lúcio turned to kiss Zenyatta’s faceplate loving the small tingle of electricity that he got on his lips from the contact.

Sly metal fingers until the belt to Lúcio’s pants and popped the button before straying away. Lúcio wriggled as Zenyatta’s fingers gently flitted up and stroked along his stomach and chest lovingly petting any skin he could reach. Metal fingers seemed momentarily drawn in by moving the whispy hairs on his chest, by the scars underneath his pecs, one hand even trailed up to trace the tattoo on his arm. Gentle fingertips gently walked along his throat to feel him breath softly and swallow.

“My apologies for getting distracted,” Zenyatta hummed after a moment. “I find human life an endless fascinating beauty to behold. Especially you, my dearest.”

“Can you get any more cute?” Lúcio giggled, blushing so hard his ears burned.

“Whatever could you mean?” Zenyatta giggled back.

Slowly, Zenyatta eased Lúcio’s shorts down, lifting his legs to lift Lúcio’s immobile legs and gently tugging them down to mid calf before turning his attention to his underwear.

“I love these ones!” Zenyatta laughed as he tugged at the waistband of Lúcio’s frog print briefs. “So very cute.”

Zenyatta seemed distracted by his underwear again, rubbing along the soft fabric and toying with the stretchiness of the waistband, not that Lúcio minded in the least bit. Part of the charm of Zen was just how wonderstruck he was by the small things. When he started squirming again, Zenyatta softly apologized before rubbing along the sensitive creases of his hips, rubbing the skin through his underwear before pushing them down just a bit to rub at some bare skin.

A small groan escaped Lúcio’s chest as he arched into the touch, back bowing slightly off Zen’s chest. Those gentle fingers pushed his underwear down more, rubbing at the creases of his hips and sometimes straying to rub at the start of his pubic mound, rolling circles through the wiry hair there.

“Easy, my dearest one,” Zenyatta hummed low in his ear.

Two fingers rubbed just above his dick, taunting him, before smoothly sliding down and splitting on either side of it. Warm metal rubbed against the sides for a moment, Lúcio shuddering from the touch as the pleasure started building up like warm syrup in the pit of his stomach and skin prickle with sensitivity. Zenyatta settled for starting slow, rubbing and rubbing circles along the sides of his dick, warming him up and slowly building up his orgasm while humming or cooing gentle phrases into Lúcio’s ear, gentle loving words.

At one point, Lúcio’s grabbed Zenyatta’s thin metallic wrists, not to stop him but scrambling to touch and cement himself as Zenyatta gently coaxed pleasure out of him.

“Are you well, dearest?” Zenyatta softly murmured.

“Yeah, real good,” Lúcio panted.

When the sensation started doing less then keeping Lúcio’s body interested, Zenyatta adjusting three fingers to hold his dick instead and started stroking it faster, making Lúcio buck into the monk’s hand and let out a small strained groan. Zenyatta chuckled as Lúcio slumped back down against him, nuzzling the side of his neck as he just kept stroking Lúcio off, listening to him pant and moan and jerk his hips in his grasp.

“You are very warm, dearest,” Zenyatta said softly.

“You’re making me hot,” Lúcio deadpanned and then breathlessly chuckled, Zenyatta chuckling as well.

“Shall I make you hotter still?”

“Oh fuck…”

Zenyatta yet again increased the pace of his stroking, jerking Lúcio off quickly now and making him writhe as his orgasm was quickly built. Teeth found his lower lip as Lúcio felt his lower abdomen tense with his coming orgasm. So close, so close…

Lúcio turned his head to mindless kiss Zenyatta’s face plates, pressing his lips against the unyielding warm metal as he clenched up tight and--

Zenyatta stroked him as he twitched and convulsed with his orgasm, groaning against Zenyatta’s face plate. When the jerking got sharp and harsh from oversensitivity, Zenyatta slowed and pulled his fingers away and let Lúcio bask in the afterglow.

“DId you enjoy yourself, dearest?” Zenyatta chimed.

“Very,” Lúcio sighed, pressing another kiss to Zenyatta’s faceplate.

“I’m glad. It was… quite thrilling to watch,” Zenyatta said, lifting up his hand to show the clear cum clinging to his fingers. Slyly, Lúcio brought the hand to his mouth and licked Zenyatta’s fingers clean, getting an grunt out of the man underneath him before Lúcio relented and let the hand go before slumping on his boyfriend.

Gentle hands stroked along Lúcio’s chest as he relaxed, face pressed against his boyfriend’s.


End file.
